1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning system, and more particularly to a home intellectual positioning system.
2. Description of Related Art
Position tracking systems are used in a wide variety of applications such as home positioning system provided for tracking persons in the house. However, signals of position sensors may be interfered by barriers easily. In addition, the identification of persons may be insufficient by merely one type of position sensors.
A conventional home positioning system comprises a plurality of transmitters disposed in objects with different codes. A plurality of signal receivers disposed at a ceiling. Every four of signal receivers define a square receiving grid. A processing module calculates signals from the signal receivers and takes three highest signals of four signal receivers to define a triangular area so as to simply define the position of the object.
Nevertheless, the conventional home positioning system is unable to identify ID information of persons.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional home positioning system.